Shibuya Birthday
by tsukihime333
Summary: PLATONIC CHAIN Hitomi is waiting for Rica at a restaurant. How long will she wait? (One-shot)


To the release of PlaChe 24! Kanpai! Did anyone else enjoy it as much as I did? I heart PlaChe 4eva 

--Tsukihime333 (@yahoo.com, if anyone wants to contact me ^_~)

when you see /.../ it means it's thoughts

~ Shibuya Birthday ~

Hitomi sighed as she twirled the coffee stirrer absent-mindedly. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the waitress reluctant to approach her. She smiled at the waitress. The waitress nodded, then quickly went back to work.

/Arrg, this is so pathetic, waiting for Rica like this.../

The scene she was placed in did make her seem a bit pathetic. She was sitting alone at a booth, with only her small espresso in front of her. Not to mention that it was one of the hot new restaurants in Shibuya, and people kept looking at her funny.

"Poor girl, she must be getting stood up..." one girl whispered to another as they passed by her booth.

"Probably, and at such a nice place too..." the other one replied, then they giggled.

Hitomi shot a dirty look in their direction after they passed /Rica! It was your idea to see a movie this afternoon! Mou, I knew we should have met at the theater!/ 

Hitomi opened her cell phone and went to the PlaChe site.

/I wonder if it could show me where Rica is...?/ Hitomi giggled quietly, and typed in 'Location of Rica Kagura'. PlaChe immediately came up with the results. There was a black and white map, and a purple dot was blinking on the map.

"Aa! The purple dot must be Rica!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Your date?" the waitress asked, refilling Hitomi's cup.

Hitomi was startled, and she started waving her hands to clear any misunderstandings "Uh, uh no! Just my friend! And I was using PlaChe to see where she was!"

The waitress smiled, and looked over Hitomi's shoulder "Aaaa, so this is PlaChe, huh? I've only heard of it, because I haven't been able to afford a phone."

Hitomi looked away from the cell phone screen, and looked startled at the waitress "Wow, you are the first person I've ever met that doesn't have a cell! How do you get by in Shibuya? It must be difficult!"

The waitress smiled "Well, it is difficult to get by, but with today's pay, I'll be getting a top of the line cell! Have you heard of the 'Katakoto 10000'?"

Hitomi gasped "Yes, I have! Those are really expensive! Is that the brand you're buying?"

The waitress nodded happily "I've been saving for about a year now, and I hope that the 'Katakoto' is still top-of-the-line."

Hitomi nodded "I think it will be top-of-the-line for a while, but the 'Katakoto 5000' is less than half the price with almost the same power! I think it would be more reasonable to get that."

"But I want the best possible system for myself, so I think I'll go for the 10000." The waitress reasoned.

"But everyone says that the 10000 is a rip-off." Hitomi sighed "Oh well, if you have been saving for a long time, it would be worth it for you. It has been the best for over a year now, so it will probably be in style for a while."

The waitress nodded "You might want to tell your friend that the 5000 is getting old. I hear in a while they will discontinue it."

"You're right. Speaking of my friend..." Hitomi looked back to her cell "Aa! Rica is...here?!" Since Hitomi's seat was right in front of the main window (so Rica wouldn't miss her), she looked outside.

"Strange..." Hitomi sighed.

"Hmm?" the waitress asked.

"PlaChe says that she should be around here" Hitomi said, motioning right out of the window.

"Is it wrong?" the waitress asked

"No, it can't be! PlaChe is never wrong!" Hitomi said, defending her beloved site.

"Well, see if Rica's dot moves." The waitress kindly suggested

"Oh, good idea" Hitomi smiled, as the waitress left. Hitomi turned her attention fully to the screen, but the purple dot never moved.

/Maybe I have the wrong street.../ Hitomi thought, moving the map /No, she should definitely be here.../ Hitomi sighed, and closed her cell phone. She motioned for her check, when all of a sudden, a large group of people, led by Rica, burst out of the doors leading to the kitchen at the back. Behind them, a chef was wheeling out a large cake.

"Rica!! What's this?!" Hitomi asked, getting up, and running to Rica.

"Well, sine you don't have a man, I figured your best friend should do something for your birthday!" Rica laughed, grabbing Hitomi's hand.

"Ara? That's today!!" Hitomi asked, surprised.

"Yes!! Happy birthday, Hitomi!!" Rica cheered, and the group behind her cheered as well.

"Waaa, all this for me!" Hitomi cried "Thank you Rica!!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend "But who are all these people? I don't know this many people!!"

Rica laughed "I asked PlaChe about all the people you have met in the past year, and these are them!"

Hitomi looked around, and noticed everyone. There was the SheMusu fanboy, the girl she mixed up weight-loss programs with, the young-looking pregnant woman and her husband, the lady with millions of hits on her site, several Kenichi's, Kanae and many more people from school and other places.

Hitomi's eyes welled up with tears "Minna, arigato! I--" Rica and Kanae placed their hands over Hitomi's mouth before she could continue.

"Everyone, please help yourself to some free cake!" Kanae politely announced. "It's the main reason most of them came, so..." she said aside to Hitomi "Ano, not to be rude to you or anything, but who could turn down a free party and cake!"

"Yeah, get some. And since we rented out the place for the night, let's party!!" Rica yelled, and the crowd cheered.

"I'll hang around too." The waitress smiled, placing several plates at the table Hitomi was.

"Aa, I don't want to stop you from getting your phone!" Hitomi insisted.

"That can wait, because tonight's a party! I'm just gonna change and get my paycheck, so excuse me!" she laughed, and ran to the back kitchen.

"See Hitomi? You do know this many people! You've met so many people in the past year, and they all still remember you!" Rica insisted.

"People really like you easily! You're so nice, Hitomi!" Kanae encouraged.

"I guess I make a _Platonic Chain_ easily, ne?' Hitomi laughed.

Outside of the restaurant was a young woman, who as watching the festivities intently.

"So...that's her" the woman said out loud, even though there was no one around. She looked down at her cell phone, and typed in 'Rica Kagura – best at using Platonic Chain for helpful purposes'

"A bit of a weird thing to be best at, but" the woman looked up "her 'helpful purposes' look like fun." She smiled, as she shut her cell phone and walked away.

*P^*L^*A^*T^*O^*N^*I^*C^*^*C^*H^*A^*I^*N^* 

Cheezy, ne? Aw, I luv PlaChe anyway, so who cares. I'm being Rica for Anime North. I wanted to be my beloved Shuichi (from Gravitation), but he was too hard to be -_-. Rica's a nice second though! PlaChe is one of my fav anime, so I'm proud to be going as Rica. Ja nE, and I hope you enjoyed this tribute to PlaChe~heart Thank You For Your Support!


End file.
